


Succour

by Spirits_Among_Stars



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adelaida is, Ah Tabai is bae, Drinking, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, both in english and spanish, i love him so much, if any of the spanish is wrong tell me and i'll change it, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirits_Among_Stars/pseuds/Spirits_Among_Stars
Summary: It's the year of 1701 and Adelaida has almost forgotten about her adventure on Tulum but not about the mysterious Assassin, Ah Tabai. Shit hits the fan when her crew are arrested and taken by the British to an unknown location (for the time being that is), and the captain is rendered unconscious when she attempts to stop it. A familiar face and a not-so familiar one help her out because they know who is behind it.





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Adelaida Guerrero slumped over the bar in the Kingston Crown. She's had one too many bottles of rum and she felt like she was going to fall off the stool she sat on any minute now. She signalled for the bartender to give her another bottle of rum, but he shook his head saying that she's had more than enough for this time of day. With an angry grunt, she slid of the bar stool and almost fell over trying to stand up straight. Clinging onto any object she could, she drunkenly made her way out of the tavern, knocking over a couple chairs along the way. She pushed the door a couple of times before releasing that it was a pull door. " _No me jodas con la puerta!_ (I didn't fuck up with the door!)" Adelaida announced to the whole tavern. No one cared and she stumbled out of the tavern.  
  
Staggering down the busy streets, she bumped into a man walking in the opposite direction. " _Qué chingados?!_ (What the fuck?!) Hey, old man! Watch where you're fucking walking!" Adelaida slurred at him. "There's plenty other places to walk!"  
  
He was a tan skinned man with animal pelts donning his robes and his face was aged with time. "That language is unbefitting of a lady," he said, looking her up and down. He sounded familiar but she shrugged it off.  
  
"I'm a pissing pirate, _anciano_ (old man)! I'll say what I god damn want," she growled, toppling forward a little. "Now watch where you're walking in the future!" The older man walked away without another word. "That's it. Walk away!" She burped quietly and flopped against the nearest wall. " _Monje idiota_. (Idiot monk.)" she mumbled, sliding down it. She rubbed her buzzing forehead. _Drank too much, damn it. Oh well._  
  
Using the wall to help her stand, she slowly started walking again. She received odd looks from the passing people, no doubt about her being drunk for this time in the morning; screw them. "Capitán!" She heard someone yell. "Capitán!” It was all in her head. "Adela!" There it was again. Adelaida turned to the direction of the shouting. "Adela!" It was her quartermaster, Sebastián. He sprinted down the street towards her, waving madly to get her attention. "Capitán!"  
  
Blinking a couple times to clear her vision, he stopped in front of her as it cleared, looking frantic and he breathed heavily. "What is it?" she asked curious, doing her best not to sound drunk.  
  
" _Algunos británicos están tomando la tripulación!_ (Some British are taking the crew!)" he shouted, pointing to the beach behind them.  
  
She froze, sobering up faster than she's ever done before. She stared at him and exclaimed, "What?!"

" _Tenemos que darnos prisa!_ (We must hurry!)" Sebastián pulled her arm and they rushed to the dock where the Black Serpent was moored.  
  
"Why are they taking them?"  
  
"Because we're pirates? I don't know, Adela!"  
  
On the beach beside the dock, the British had arrested the majority of her crew. Some sat on the hot sand with their hands tied behind their backs, others were in shackles, locked together in a tight group. Aboard her ship, the Black Serpent, she could see the red of their coats standing over her crew. Adelaida scanned the scene and stormed over to the most senior looking officer. The captain reached for his sword seeing her.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" she asked him loudly, inches away from his face.  
  
"Taking these men," he answered her, steadfast.  
  
" _Why_?!"  
  
"I don't need to tell you."  
  
"You do!" she shouted, gesturing at the all men they had tied up, "They are my crew!"  
  
There was a silent pause before the British man and his soldiers laughed at her. "Really?" he asked incredulously. “They’re your crew?”  
  
"Sí!" Adelaida said matter of factly.  
  
They laughed again, this time louder and more obnoxious. She rolled her eyes at them. "Really? You? A captain?" he snickered.  
  
The pirate captain let out a long-suffering sigh. " _Para_ folla _bien_... (For fucks sake...) Why are you taking them?"  
  
"We noticed you had animals aboard and thought we'd take them off your hands," the man replied with a slight smile.  
  
"What do you mean? There are no-" she paused as it dawned on her, "oh." She closely looked at the crew arrested. The men in shackles were darker skinned than the rest of the crew. Those who sat on the sand were lighter skinned. She stared at back the British officer thoroughly disgusted. " _Usted escoria bolsa._ (You scumbag.) You complete and utter monster," she stated. " _Hijo de puta_. You have no right."  
  
"Yes, we do," he said stepping back slightly. He could feel her rage boiling.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"No," he pointed to the black crewmen, "they don't."  
  
Adelaida was on him in a second. Her pistol was on his temple and her other hand prevented him from running, tightly grasped on his collar. The English officers retaliated with their firearms trained on Adelaida and her crew, tied up or not. The free crewmen had their pistols and swords brandished too. The air could be cut with a knife it was so tense.  
  
"We _all_ have rights," Adelaida said as calmly as she could. "Let them go."  
  
"No," the man stated. His eyes drifted.  
  
Adelaida shook him violently. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped. "I'll ask you again... Let them go."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "No."  
  
Adelaida grit her teeth together and clenched her fist on the pistol. She glared at him. "Let. Them. Go."  
  
The English captain looked her in the eye with a smirk. "No."  
  
"Then we’ll take them back by force!" she exclaimed. She shoved him away and aimed her pistol in between his eyes. Something hard hit her on the back of her head. Gun shots fired and swords clashing rang in the air. She collapsed onto the hot sand. Her world went dark as unconsciousness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Adelaida's head pounded. The hangover was not what hurt, whatever... _whoever_ hit her did. Warmth from the sunlight streamed onto her closed eyelids, she lay on a comfy bed and her surroundings felt unfamiliar. She grumbled quietly. Blinking slowly to clear her head, she sat up but flopped back down as the pain in her head disagreed with the action. " _Maldita sea._ (God damn.)" she grumbled into the quiet air. For a moment, her eyes adjusted to the light surroundings and she stared up at the wooden ceiling. Was she still in KIngston? Did those damn Englishmen take her too? But she wasn't on a ship; she knew that much because she couldn't feel the usual sway of the ship as it did when on the ocean. With a pained sigh and tired eyes, she looked around. Her eyes snapped wide and she jolted upright, ignoring the pain in her skull. Crewmen of, her  _ship,_ the _Black Serpent_ lay on beds around her with various bandages on their extremities and torsos; the majority of them white. " _Dónde coño estoy?_ (Where the fuck am I?)" she asked herself.  
  
The door opened and her head whipped around to it; her body protesting at the action once again. Sebastián stepped in and his face lit up seeing her wake, " _Capitán, estás bien! ¿Cómo estás? _(Captain, you're okay! How are you?)"  
  
Well, it was nice to see that he was okay. His eyes were ever so slightly bloodshot and the scare on his nose was always more prominent when he got silently stressed. "Sebastián, what the hell is going on here? Where are we? How did I get here? What happened? Where are the rest of the crew?"  
  
Her quartermaster held up a finger with a light laugh. "One question at a time. _Primeramente_ (Firstly), you got knocked out from behind just as you were going to shot that British _mestizo_ (mongrel). _En segundo lugar_ (Secondly), there was a shoot-out between us and the British and a lot of our men were caught in the cross fire. Those you see here were injured and survived."  
  
" _Oh Dios._ (Oh God)," Adelaida said with a sigh. "And what about the others?"  
  
"In the chaos, they were taken. I don't know where," he told her, hanging his head a little.  
  
Adelaida around looked at her unconscious crew once again. She was going to fuck up whoever hurt them. "How did we get here? Where are we?"  
  
Her friend's gaze shifted her here to the hallway then back to her. "Um... well... I don't think I'm the one to tell you," he pointed to someone out of her field of vision. "This has got something to do with him." Adelaida's brow furrowed in confusion and Sebastián moved aside from the door and sat on the end of her bed.  
  
The very familiar pelt wearing, old man stepped in. In this light he looked like someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You!" she exclaimed. "The old man from outside the tavern!" Jumping to her feet, her head thumped hard causing her to sway slightly but she ignored it. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Who are you?"  
  
The old man wore a stoic face. The familiar expression rang quiet bells in her head. "My name is Bahlam."  
  
"What the fuck am I doing here, _Bahlam_?"  
  
Old man Bahlam silently stepped aside, making away for a _very_ familiar figure. _Of course!_ Her eyes widened and she stared, almost gaping, at the man in the set of sienna robes with a metal shoulderplate and collar. He was as handsome as she remembered. His eyes held her in a gaze that shined like sunlight though rum. That's a face she didn't forget. She could never forget his face and when he spoke his voice was like music to her ears, "Hello again, Captain Adelaida." It felt great to hear him say her name after all this time and it felt even better that he didn't forget her.  
  
"I believe you have already met," the oldest Assassin said.  
  
Bahlam was his father, wasn't he? They had the same face but Ah Tabai must've got his eyes from his mother because Bahlam's were a very deep brown. She had to remain _calm_ , but what where they doing here? Didn't Assassins stay on Tulum? Adelaida cleared her throat and said without sounding too shocked, "Hello. Ah Tabai." Her head started to swim again so she took a few deep breathes. So... hang on a second. Assassins. They were here? Why where they here? What needed the attention of the Mentor and his son? The Templars were they enemy. Where they behind this? But she wasn't an Assassin. What the hell was going on? "Why are you two here? The... Templars, are they behind this? Did they take my crew?"  
  
"All will be-" started Bahlam.  
  
"Tell me. What's going on. Now."  
  
The two Assassins exchanged glances with silent words being said between then. Bahlam then spoke, "The man who ordered the capture of your crew is a member of Peter Beckford's estate, William Rowe."  
  
That sack of shit was a Templar? Well, it did explain a lot. " _Hijo de puta_ ," she spat; lip curling in disdain.  
  
"You know him?" Ah Tabai asked her.  
  
Adelaida nodded, "Unfortunately. We had a run in with him not long ago. The hatred in his eyes for the members of my crew... I've never wanted to kill someone so much."  
  
"Then perhaps we can benefit each other," Bahlam voiced. "Rowe has your crew and some of our Assassins."  
  
" _Mierda_. It must have been incredably hard to take them, being Assassins and all. They must've put up quite a fight," she said, stifling a snicker.  
  
Ah Tabai knew exactly that she was trying not to laugh and his eyes flashed angrily at her. She shot him a look that told him come fight her and that seemed to anger him a bit more. If Bahlam noticed this, he said nothing about it and continued, "Shall we work together on this?"  
  
She folded her arms, "Are you sure you want to work with a pirate? I mean, we're not all trustworthy, are we?"  
  
"You are," Bahlam said, pointedly. Adelaida was taken aback by the statement for a moment but then she remembered about that certain secret about the Assassin's certain secret hideout that she's kept for almost a year now. Not even Sebastián knew and they've known each other for many, many years.  
  
The _Black Serpent_ 's quartermaster snorted and she glared at him, "Something funny?"  
  
"Sí," Sebastián said with a nod. "You, _capitán_ , trustworthy? Only a little." Adelaida rolled her eyes at him. "And another thing... how exactly do you know them?"  
  
The captain looked at the Assassins for permission to tell him and Bahlam nodded. "You remember that small gold box I retrieved from Tulum little over a year ago? The one that's on my desk?" Sebastián nodded. "Well that was the treasure, like I said, _but_ the Assassins, Ah Tabai actually, found me and I _might have_ tried to make a run for it before they knocked me out. Everything I said about my trip there wasn't true. But I did sleep by a very warm campfire."  
  
"So you lied to me?"

"Sí and _don't_ tell anyone about it, Seba. They find me trustworthy because I have kept it secret for so long... which isn't really that long if you think about it."  
  
"I'll keep my mouth quiet, capitán, _Asesinos_. _Lo prometo._ (I promise)."  
  
"Good because I've got my eye on you," she threatened. Sebastián swallowed hard and she turned her gaze back to Bahlam and Ah Tabai. "If this means I get my crew back then I'll sure as hell work with you."  
  
Bahlam inclined his head, "Thank you."  
  
Then the captain pointed to her crew on the various beds in the dormitory turned infirmary. "I can't work my ship without them. Are they well enough to sail without dying on me?"  
  
"They shall be fine, as will you. We found you quickly and managed to prevent any injuries before... more... deaths occurred."  
  
_More? Fuck._ How many died... Wait, no, she didn't want to know. "Gracias," she said, bowing her head a little.  
  
"You do not need to thank us," Ah Tabai told her.  
  
She looked at him. "I will and you'll accept it. You saved all their lives, mine too. I would've hated dying in that shit fight."  
  
Bahlam chuckled amused and said, "My son will take you to your ship to assess the damage. I will remain here to determine which members of your crew are fit to sail your ship then I shall send them to you."  
  
" _Maravilloso,_ " she said. Scooting to the edge of the bed, she pulled on her sandy boots and and stood up, grabbing her slightly wet tricorn hat as she did. Adelaida picked up her jacket and pulled it on and tighened her weapons belt around her waist. "Let us go, Ah Tabai. _ ¡Tenemos mucho que ponernos al día! _(We have a lot to catch up on!)" Rushing past him out of the door, she heard him sigh annoyed before hurrying after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"You never did answer where we are," Adelaida said once Ah Tabai caught up with her as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"We are in an Assassin bureau," he told her. She looked at him with a confused frown so he elaborated. "Bureaus act as homes for members of the Assassin Brotherhood. It's where Assassins can physically and mentally prepare themselves for a mission."  
  
"So it's an inn then? A really small inn that only you Assassins are aware of."  
  
"If you see it that way, yes."  
  
They left the bureau and headed for the beach and the Black Serpent. Hopefully her ship was still there, if it wasn't then a lot of heads were going to roll. "What have you been doing since we last spoke? Making sure all the Assassins are doing their job?"

"I have been recruiting and aiding in the training of the new Apprentices," he said.

"Has anyone exceeded your expectations?"

"Not yet."

Adelaida watched him for a moment. It seemed to her that he wasn't used to being around anyone who wasn't an Assassin. She couldn't blame his defensive posture because she was a pirate and couldn't be trusted. Assassins probably aren't the most trusting of people either, being Assassins and all, but trust went both ways. They barely knew each other and they were now working together to rescue people on both sides. Rowe was going to _fucking_ die. "I hope you plan on killing this _pendejo_ (asshole) Rowe. Otherwise I'll gladly make him pay myself."  
  
Ah Tabai looked at her with an unreadable expression, "This has affected you greatly."  
  
" _Por supuesto que tiene!_ (Of course it has!) Why wouldn't it?!"  
  
"I was under the impression that you didn't care for them."  
  
Disbelief flashed over her face, "We met once and that's what I left you with?! Why would I not care for them?"  
  
"No, it didn't," Ah Tabai stated. Adelaida stared at him confused, _then why did you say that I didn't?_ "Despite your cantankerous and truculent exterior you seem to be caring and selfless when it comes to people; your crew. You haven't told anyone of our location and I have a feeling you will keep it that way. Your crew are special to you because even though you are a woman, they respect you as much, if not more, as they would if you were male."  
  
Well, he's got her there. Her crew does respect her and she them. If they didn't, then they would be thrown overboard and left to Davy Jones. She hasn't got time for people who are assholes; they have no place in her crew. "You've never met a pirate before, have you?"

His eyes landed on her for a moment. "Not an... agreeable one." Agreeable? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? She's the nicest pirate he's met? That almost made her laugh! Her, nice? Ha! But she must've laughed because the next thing he said was a question, "Is something funny?"

"You think me _agradable_. That is what is funny," she said with an amused smile. They neared the beach and her eyes instantly landed on the Black Serpent. She took off towards with, ignoring Ah Tabai's words that were telling her to stop and come back.

The captain scrambled onto her ship faster than she's ever done before. Damp gunpowder covered the main deck and loose cannon balls left dents in the wooden floor. Discarded swords and pistols were among the mess and there was the occasional spatter of blood on the deck. But whether they were from her crew or the British was beyond her. Anger bubbled within. " _Coño!_ " Adelaida shouted into the air. "Look at the mess! There's gunpowder and cannon balls everywhere! This will take hours to clean up! _Bastardo!_ " What about her cargo? If they touched that...  
  
Lifting the hatch, she climbed down into the gun deck and thankfully most of the cannons were still there because she knows from experience that they're very heavy to move. That was a positive at least. Now for the cargo hold. The level below. And she wished she never laid eyes on it. The rage boiled. Sugar spilled from the pierced sacks, the rum from the barrels flowed onto the deck, and everything else... was gone! "They've ruined everything!" she stormed about the hold. " _Mierda! Me cago en tu puta madre, Rowe!_ " she kicked an empty barrel of rum and it hit the wall opposite. " _Hijo de las mil putas!_ " Adelaida grabbed a half-empty sack of sugar and lobbed it the way she came. " _¡Voy a matar ese saco de mierda! ¡Lamentará haber nacido!_ (I'm going to kill that sack of shit! He will regret ever being born!)"

"You need to-"  
  
Adelaida rounded on him in a flash; her face red and anger blazing in her eyes. "Calm down?" she offered loudly. " _¿Cálmese?_ (Calm down!) Why would I calm down? The sugar is all but gone! There is half a barrel of rum left! The cloth, metal and the wood are gone!" Ah Tabai squared his shoulders as her gestures became more violent. "This right here is my life! What kind of pirate am I with nothing here?" her body shook with anger. "That fucking motherfucker has stolen everything! My cargo! My crew!" she took a step forward and Ah Tabai stood his ground. " _People! La gente no es propiedad, no importa quién sea!_ (People are not property, no matter who they are!)" Ah Tabai stiffened as she got closer and even louder. "Most my crew came from plantations! _No necesitan volver!_ (They don't need to go back!)" The ship swayed beneath her and her vision went black.

The next thing she knew, Ah Tabai was holding her up by underarms. She had fallen straight into him and probably hit him with her head. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried. She blinked the spots from her eyes and gazed up at him. His stoic mask had dropped for a moment to be replaced with concern, but as quickly as it had gone, it returned.

Adelaida nodded her head, "Sí. I'm fine."

Obviously Ah Tabai didn't believe her but he said nothing about it. Instead he said, "We will get your crew back, captain, and I am sure that you can take all you wish from where we fine Rowe. I know you are angry but you must not let it get to you. You must be in your right mind to do this."  
  
She hated to admit that he was right but he was. Being angry wasn't going to form a plan to get her crew back. "I know..." she said. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that _hijo de puta_ , not even Davy Jones would want that scumbag."  
  
"That's not what I-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Above them was the sound of heavy footsteps and her hand went to her sword. If those fucking British were back, they'd all die! She forced herself out of Ah Tabai's arms and shoved past him to fight whoever was above them. Climbing through the decks didn't take long and pushing through the final hatch, she was met with a surprising sight on the main deck. Her crew. All of the ones that had survived, albeit injured, stood before her. They were all there despite the wounds on their bodies. And among them all was Bahlam.  
  
The old Assassin stepped forward from the group. "They refused to stay in bed and demanded I let them go. You have a very loyal crew."  
She really did and her gaze roamed over the crowd. "You're a bunch of _imbéciles_ but your loyalty amazes me. The moment your wounds get to much, let me know. We're not rescuing the others with half of you laying on the deck unconscious or dead."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" they all cheered.  
  
The proud smile that came over her face was unable to be hidden and she looked at Bahlam, "What is our destination?" he paused at her question and she couldn't blame him. He didn't know her crew like she did. "You can trust them because I'll kill them if the secret is let out," she was deadly serious and they all knew it. The pirates laughed nervously.

Bahlam looked to his son, who nodded. "It is settled then. Captain, set sail for Tulum," he said.

" _Tome sus puestos!_ (Take up your posts!)" she ordered. "Let's make this old serpent slither again!" With another round of aye ayes!, the crew darted to their respective positions on the ship and she headed to her own place at the helm, telling a smiling Sebastián to help the crew on the main deck. Bahlam and Ah Tabai stood either side of her as they sailed out of Kingston harbour towards Tulum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While looking up some Spanish swear for Adelaida, I think I found my favorite one EVER. It's "me cago en tu puta madre" which means I shit on your bitch of a mother. Shout out to the Spaniards amazing vocabulary.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst they sailed towards Tulum, Adelaida had Sebastián do an inventory of everything they were missing, or in their case, what they had left. He appeared on the main deck after an hour, looking pissed off and fuming. This wasn't good. "Capitán, do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked, looking up at her as he climbed he stairs.

"Give me the bad news first, Seba," she said, preparing for the worst.

He stopped at the top of stairs, leaving a fairly large gap between them. "We're going to have to dock at Grand Cayman. The gunpowder is wet, we've got about a dozen cannon balls left, the food supplies are half of what we had; the cloth, rum, sugar, and the metal are all gone too."

Lifting her hat and running a hand through her hair, she sighed heavily, " _Mierda_. Well, what's the good news?"

"They didn't touch your cabin or the crews' bunks."

"That's the good news?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Her fists clenched and she let out another angry sigh, "For _fuck's_ sake!" She looked at the two Assassins, "I hope you _caballeros_ (gentlemen) don't mind the detour because with out gunpowder, cannon balls, _food_ , we're fucked."  
  
Bahlam shook his head, "We do not mind. Do what you need to do to prepare the ship."  
  
"Grand Cayman is seven days away with the wind on our backs; six if we're really lucky."

In the end it took them six days to reach Grand Cayman. Adelaida gave Ah Tabai and Bahlam her cabin because she doubted that they would be comfortable sleeping around a bunch of pirates that might steal something while they slept. Her crew were trustworthy but they were still pirates after all. The _Black Serpent_ docked by the shallows of the island and the captain told her crew not to mention what had happened to the cargo or the other crew members because someone would certainly take advantage of that. With it all sorted, they disembarked from the ship. The crew split off. Half to get the supplies they could afford and the other to try and pilfer some cargo from the few docked ships. Adelaida, Bahlam and Ah Tabai headed for the outdoor tavern.  
  
" _Hola, mi amigo_ fiyo!" said a voice well known to Adelaida. A complete asshole, whose Spanish was still utter shit, just like him. If he was calling her ugly, he should've said _feo_. Rolling her shoulders, she sighed frustrated and kept on walking. "And you're here with a bunch of wrinkly old goats."  
  
Okay, that was uncalled for. Only Bahlam was old and wrinkly. She turned to Myles Bristol, "Hello."  
  
"Ah! She speaks at last!" Myles laughed, holding up his hands in mock alarm. A sly grin made its way over his sun burned face, "There's a rumour going around that you've lost your crew. Oh no," he added, sarcastically.  
  
"Do you believe every rumour you hear?" she asked, folding her arms. "If so, then you're much more stupid than I thought."

He didn't like that. Myles' face scrunched in anger. "But this one is true, isn't it? That's why you're so defensive. Adelaida Guerrero Huerta lost half her crew to slavers."  
  
Adelaida's jaw clenched and her body tensed. Feeling Ah Tabai's and Bahlam's eyes on her didn't help her mood either. "You should care, why?"  
  
"Who else will kick your arse at having the better ship?"

"It's not a competition."  
  
"Says you."  
  
The pirate captain rolled her eyes at him. "Would you like to run your whore mouth a little longer?"  
  
"It must suck losing your crewmen," he continued. "But then again you are only a woman. The only thing you're good for is a good shag, and I bet you can't even do that right. Men, women, I think you need to make your mind up. You're a bed warmer for those two as well, no doubt. You're never satisfied."

"That's not what your sister said," she quipped. His sister was a lovely woman called Alice who worked in the Kingston Crown. Both women got drunk one night and the rest was history.

Myles' nostrils flared in rage. "At least I've still got all my crew. There's not a single ape on my ship. And there ever will be."

That fucking bastard! She's had enough! Adelaida snapped and punched Myles square in the nose before calmly putting her hand down. He held his bloody nose in shock. "You never know when to stop do you?" she asked.  
  
"Fucking jilt!" Myles yelled under his hands. "You _quean_! I'm going to _kill_ you!"  
  
"Not if I do it first!" Adelaida turned to the shout. Ah, shit. Sebastián sprinted towards them, kicking up sand with his head, and tackled Myles to the ground with a solid thud.  
  
Ah Tabai lurched forward to intervene but she stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Aren't you going to stop him?" Ah Tabai asked her with a hint of shock in his otherwise calm voice.  
  
Shaking her head, she said, "Only unless-" Pistol shots fired around them. Adelaida stumped her foot on the sand. " _Por supuesto, ¡maldita sea!_ (Of course, god damn it!) Quick, break up the fights!" The captain directed the latter at the Mayan Assassins before rushing to stop Sebastián from pummeling Myles' face in further. "Sebastián! _¡Detener! ¡El no vale la pena!_ (Stop! He's not worth it!)" Clamping her hands down on her quartermasters shoulders, she dragged him off Myles with a hefty tug or several. Sebastián struggled against her tight grip and eventually relented. "He's learned his lesson!" she growled. "Now get your ass back to the ship!" She shoved him roughly in the direction of the _Black Serpent_. It was clear that Ah Tabai and Bahlam had the same idea; the older Assassin escorted the rowdy crew back to the ship with the younger coming back to joining her. The captain looked down to Myles, "It's shame that my crew are my loyal than yours." Then she turned to Ah Tabai, "Come on, back to the ship." He nodded and followed her back.

"Let me understand this," Ah Tabai started. "You were not going to stop the fight between your quartermaster but the fight between that  man and his crew, needed to be stopped."

"Sí," she said, matter of factly. "Myles constantly speaks to me and my men like that, he needed someone to shut his damn mouth up. My crew are already injured enough as it is. If they were in better shape then I wouldn't have stopped the fighting but because they're injured, I don't want them any more injured. The other crew need them." Ah Tabai nodded in understanding. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do we need to go to Tulum? You have a bureau in Kingston, why didn't we stay there?"

"Our resources are there and..." he voice drifted off as he tried to think of how to say what he was about to say. "I... I have a personal matter to attend there. Before we met each other in Kingston, I had already been away from Tulum for too long."

"Oh, okay. I understand," that was still a hard thing to talk about so she didn't press the matter.

Once everyone was safely back on the _Black Serpent_ , the captain gathered her crew on the main deck and addressed them. "I threw a punch to shut that _puto_ up. That was not an invitation for a fight! If you got injured, Bahlam and Ah Tabai will tend to you _idiotas_. _Mientras tanto_ (In the meanwhile), I'll resume our course. Dismissed." The crew quickly parted and the injured went below deck with the Assassins. Adelaida took her place at the helm to ease the ship away from the island. Below her, on her beach, she heard and saw Myles running after the ship with a bleeding nose and face.  
  
"You'll regret this, bitch! I'll get you! You're dead when I see you!" The captain rolled her eyes and continued sailing, ignoring him completely as the shouting somehow got louder.

A short while later, Ah Tabai returned above deck and stood beside her, telling her, "Your crew only received minor cuts and bruises. My father is tending to the few."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
He looked at her, "The injuries, however minor, could have been avoided did you not punch him. Regardless what he called you, you could have been the better person and-"

"And what? Walk away?" she asked, voice raising.  
  
"Yes," he said, voice calm.  
  
"Myles Bristol is a _fucking_ asshole and he deserved it!" Adelaida snapped, her grip on the ship's wheel tightening. "This could've ended a lot worse, you know. You and your father could've got involved too." He remained quiet and she took a deep, calming breath. "How's life on Tulum? It's your child you've been away from for a while, right?" Ah Tabai didn't give her an answer and she felt his heart sink. She did it again, damn it. "For fucks sake, I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry. _Mierda, mujer, aprende a callarte._ (Shit, woman, learn to shut up.)"

"You do not need to be sorry," he said, somewhat quietly. "Not many people dare to bring it up because they worry for my reaction. However, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it around your quartermaster."  
  
"I won't say a word to him, _lo prometo_ (I promise)." Adelaida rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the man to her left. "Has anyone told you that look like your old man, especially in the face but his eyes are so much darker than yours."  
  
"Thank you. My mother always said that she was glad I got her eyes because it makes me seem less serious."

"Your father does always look serious. So I take it you got on well with your mother and father?"

"I did. Did you get on with your parents?"

"No, I never got on with my parents," she told him. "They meant well but I just got annoyed." She met his gaze and he looked at her to elaborate. "Like any _niñita_ (little girl) I was taught to sow, cook, do housework, while my brother, the younger one, was taught to fight. I never understood why I was learning all this stuff and he didn't have too," she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "For a long time I taught myself how to use a sword and when my brother found me in the garden, he decided to teach me. When _madre_ and _padre_ found out, they were not happy. We had such an argument and I left. I boarded the first ship I saw at the dock, disguised as a man because a woman should never travel alone... especially on a pirate ship."  
  
Ah Tabai looked at her. "A pirate ship? That was incredibly dangerous."  
  
"Sí, I know," she nodded in agreement. "The ship's name was the _Perro Codicioso_. Half way to the West Indies, Sebastián found me in the cargo hold, stuffed between sacks of sugar and barrels of rum. He stood up for me when they threatened to throw me overboard because I was stowaway and we've been friends ever since." Adelaida smiled to herself, "It's thanks to him and my brother I'm here now."  
  
"They're good people."  
  
"They really are."

A short pause followed which was broken by Sebastián and Bahlam coming up from the lower decks. "Everyone's alright now, capitán. Bahlam's a good healer," Sebastián said as he made his way to his post beside her.  
  
"He has to be, he's Mentor of the Assassins," she replied.  
  
Sebastián laughed at that. "You're the capitán of this ship, you don't know how to fix people up."  
  
"That's not true!" she protested. "I know how to stitch up wounds but none of this advanced stuff."  
  
Bahlam regarded her closely, "Perhaps we could teach you."  
  
"Perhaps," she said, before turning her attention to her quartermaster. "Sebastián, you've got the ship. I'm going to check on the cargo to see how much everyone got." The captain released the helm to her quartermaster and made her way into the cargo hold. It looked much better than it did since her last inspection but not by much. There was at least a dozen or so sacks of sugar, six large barrels of rum, two crates of cloth, wood and metal, and at the end of the hold were four crates of what was hopefully food. It was going to take a while to get as much as she had before all this shit happened but she always enjoyed raiding ships and pilfering supplies so it wouldn't bother her much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jilt- a person, especially a woman, who capriciously rejects a lover.  
> Quean- an impudent or badly behaved girl or woman


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Tulum just after sunset seven days later. Adelaida hid the _Black Serpent_ the best she could within the hidden cove before disembarking and meeting with Ah Tabai and Bahlam on the beach. The three of them all had collectively agreed to keep her ship's crew on the beach to avoid any unnecessary contact with the Assassins; the only exception being Sebastián because he was her closest friend and he wouldn't do anything stupid while in the settlement. The captain and quartermaster walked with the Assassins through the jungle to their small village.  
  
Looking around the memories of her last visit came flooding back. "Ah, sí. The last time I was here I was tied up with a throbbing headache," she commented as they entered the camp. The former captive of the settlement glanced at Ah Tabai, "I don't know what you hit me with but, _mierda_ , did that hurt when I woke up."

All of the Assassins in the immediate area ceased whatever it was they were doing and watched their Mentor and his son walk with the two pirates beside them, one of which was still a very familiar face. Whoever looked at her got a flash of a _slightly_ threatening smile, daring them to say something about her being here again. None said anything. An Assassin who looked the same age as her rushed up to Ah Tabai before whispering something into his ear. Neither Spaniard had a clue what they were saying. After a moment, Ah Tabai looked to his father with an unreadable expression. Bahlam nodded and Ah Tabai left the group, following after the young Assassin.

Her, Sebastián and Bahlam continued walking and she quickly hot-footed it to Bahlam's side, watching the space Ah Tabai once occupied. "Is he all right?" she asked so that only the old Assassin could hear.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Bahlam asked, glancing at her.  
  
"I might not understand whatever language it is you speak but something is troubling him, I can see it. And I think it's something to do with that-"

Bahlam nodding cut her off mid sentence, "You are correct, captain."

"Ah, right. Then I'll shut up."

Sebastián caught up with the other two and walked beside her asking, "So where are we going?"  
  
"My hut," Bahlam answered. "Ah Tabai will join us later, in the meanwhile we'll talk about Rowe and where he operates."

It didn't take long for them to get to Bahlam's hut, which sat on top of a tall, thick tree. Bahlam, Adelaida and Sebastián climbed up the tall tree and into Bahlam's fairly large hut. "Take a seat," he told them as they entered. The two pirates exchanged looks. There were no chairs, the only place to sit were on rugs on the floor. They shrugged at each other and sat next to each other on an orange and brown rug. Bahlam stood before them, "As you know William Rowe is a slaver who works for Peter Beckford." _Those sacks of shits. Slavers are scum._ "He has no doubt taken his prisoners to Matanzas, his base, but he also frequents to Tortuga where he often meets with Beckford to discuss affairs." _Straight to the point then. Okay._ "Now unfortunately Beckford is in England so we won't be able to deal with him." _That fuck._

The hut flap opened and Ah Tabai entered. Adelaida's eyes snapped to him and she studied him for a moment. He looked, dare she say it, shaken? Upset? Something happened, but what? He continued for Bahlam, "We had dispatched some Assassins to locate Rowe but they have been captured. One of our Assassins in Havana is keeping us informed to Rowe's whereabouts. We know he is in the Bahamas, but where, we do not know."

"What do you want us to do?" Adelaida asked, trying desperately not to linger her gaze on Ah Tabai.  
  
Bahlam answered her, "Once we know for definite where he is, we shall use your ship to take us there and retrieve those he has taken."  
  
She nodded in understanding. That sack of shit wasn't going to know what hit him. Sebastián looked at Bahlam. "What do we get out if it?"  
  
Adelaida's head whipped around to her friend with an annoyed look on her face, "Isn't getting our crew back enough? I would love for some reales but getting them back is reward enough."  
  
Sebastián inclined his head, " _Por supuesto, capitán._ (Of course, captain.)"  
  
"Is that everything about him?" she asked. The Assassins nodded and the two pirates stood up from their spot on the floor.  
  
Everyone made their way to the exit and Bahlam said, "While you are here, feel free to use anything you find to help fix your ship. We don't have much but we need you able to sail and fight."  
  
Adelaida nodded, "Seba, you'll see to that."  
  
"I'm on it, capitán."  
  
The four left the hut, climbed back down the tree, and Sebastián returned to the _Black Serpent_ , hurrying down the path the way they came. There was a quickly conversation between father and son before Ah Tabai walked away. Adelaida felt really worried for him and she had no idea why. Whatever was going on wasn't her business to know. So _why_ did she want to go after him? She took a step towards the direction he walked away but was stopped in her tracks by the calm voice of the old Assassin, "He is persistent that he can handle this himself, but he cannot. Should you follow him, be respectful of him and his privacy."

"I will, you have my word," she said, hushed. Bahlam nodded his head and with that, she headed after him. This was none of her business, why was she doing this? Why was she so damn concerned for him? She's never concerned about anyone, so why _him_? And why did his father encourage her for going? It didn't take long to catch up to him and when she did, he faltered in his step. "Ah Tabai," she said. "Good news? Bad news? Same news?" He didn't reply and she felt like a fucking idiot. Of course he wouldn't say anything to a damn _stranger_! Let alone a fucking pirate. She was an idiot! " _Mierda_ , I did it again. _Lo siento_ (I'm sorry)."

"Why are you following me?" he inquired, sounded a _little_ pissed off.

She shrugged, "I... I don't really know. You looked... upset... so I thought I'd see if you were all right."

"I can assure you that I am well."

Just as she opened her both to speak again, Sebastián hollered behind them "Adela! You're needed!" and they turned, seeing him tear down the path towards them. That wasn't a good sign.

"Ships?" she asked quickly.  
  
Sebastián came to a sharp halt in front of the pirate and Assassin. His reply somewhat hesitant, "No. The crew... they are fighting."  
  
" _Tienes que estar bromeando._ (You've got to be kidding me.)" she growled, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Fucking hell. I told them to fucking behave." Along with Ah Tabai, the two pirates made haste back to the beach near where the _Black Serpent_ was docked. What a damn sight. Two of her crew were brawling and arguing rather loudly about one sleeping with the others' sister. The cheering stopped once the rest noticed Adelaida approaching with a fierce look about her. The arguing had caught the attention of a few Assassins too, fuck.

"She's my sister!" Ben yelled. He was supposed to be one of the mature ones because he's been on the ship for longer than most. It took him long enough to find out too.  
  
"I know!" the other, Miguel, shouted back.  
  
The captain ran in the small gap between the two men and roughly shoved them away from each other. " _Deten esto!_ (Stop this!)" she demanded. They charged for each other but Sebastián and Ah Tabai were quicker, grabbing them by the arms and pulling them apart. "Can't we have a day without beating one another up?! We don't resort to fighting, talk this through!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts Ben!" she snapped.  
  
She heard Miguel growl behind her and she her head to look at him. He swung to punch Ben. But his fist contacted with another nose. Her nose. Staggering back in shock, pure silence fell over the pirates and Assassins watching and Miguel froze where he stood, staring wide eyed at his captain before him. Adelaida rubbed her nose to find it bleeding and she locked eyes with the pirate. She grit her teeth due to the stinging pain. " _Lo siento, capitán! Lo siento mucho! Lo siento!_ " Miguel exclaimed.

Adelaida took a deep, frustrated breath and rubbed her nose again. She turned to Sebastián, “Sebas, make sure Miguel here doesn't leave the ship without my say so... And make sure he cleans up the crew's quarters _without_ complaint." Sebastián nodded and led Miguel back to the ship. "Everyone else!" she hollered to the rest of the crew, "get this ship fight worthy!" That was enough for them to get to work without as much as a whisper. Once they had all return to the ship, she cracked her neck and rubbed her nose again as Ah Tabai approached, "Well, that man has a good left arm. It's a shame I had to feel it."  
  
"Follow me," Ah Tabai said. "I will tend to your nose."  
  
She shook her head, "You don’t need to."

"I insist." If he was going to insist, then she wasn't going to turn down this opportunity to get close to him. She followed him back into the village and they settled by a campfire.  
  
Ah Tabai disappeared for a short while before returning with a warm bowl of water and a few cloth rags. Adelaida sat cross-legged by the fire while Ah Tabai cleaned her bleeding nose with a damp cloth. The flames from the campfire danced in his eyes and she felt herself lean just a _little_ closer. Miguel could really throw a punch. He was a quiet member of the crew but out-drink most of the crew, not her though or Sebastián. "Bloody pirates," she mumbled as Ah Tabai continued to dab her nose.

"Do your crew get into many arguments?" he asked.

"Of course they do, they’re pirates," she replied. "And they will argue about the silliest things. If things get too heated, I have to step in and sort it out. Sebastián does sometimes but they are scared of me more than him. It can get annoying sometimes but it comes with the job. Fights are inevitable."

"Do you tire if it?" Ah Tabai asked again, very quickly looking her in the eyes.

She shook her head, "No, not really. It just irritates me more than anything really.”

"How many times have you broken your nose before?"

"I think this is the fourth or fifth time."

Ah Tabai sat back from her and put the bloodied rag in the bowl. He wiped his hands on a dry rag and said, "Your nose is not broken but remember care for it while it heals."

She nodded at his advice and touched her lightly swollen nose. He did a good job, she couldn't feel the blood, only dampness from the water. "I will. I do know what I'm doing; don't get punched again, keep an eye in the bleeding. I know, I know."

"Good. Now then, while you are staying here-"

The captain held up a finger, cutting him off mid sentence. "We both know that my crew are going to get fidgety while they stay here about action; this place is fairly boring. So, I thought we could go out and attack a couple ships to increase the amount of cargo we have. And seeing as this place doesn't have that many supplies for the ship, we could go to Havana to stock up too." Ah Tabai gave her a look. "We'll come back," she said with a laugh. "I won't kill Rowe without you."  
  
He stayed silent for a while before eventually nodding, "Very well. You may leave. When you are in Havana, there is another Bureau situated near a warehouse. Locate a woman named Meghan O'Hearn; she will keep you informed about Rowe."  
  
"Alright," she nodded. "Find O'Hearn. Got it."  
  
They stood up from their spot by the campfire and returned to the Black Serpent. Bahlam was on the beach, watching the crew busy about the ship and sand. "Where are you going?" he asked hearing them approach, but still watching the ship.  
  
"Back on the open sea," replied Adelaida. "My crew and I yearn for the ocean. Our sea legs have returned and we all know that we weren't going to stay here while we waited for Rowe." Bahlam nodded in understanding and she climbed aboard her ship. Taking her place at the helm, she shouted down to the Assassins, "If I'm told Rowe's location while I'm in Havana I'll come straight back!" They both nodded and with that, the _Black Serpent_ set sail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more Spanish in this one than normal, so let me know if any of it's wrong.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Any ships they spotted, the Black Serpent attacked them and took their cargo. They gained a handful of crew members along the way from the ships they attacked. After a few days, they docked in Havana and Adelaida gave Sebastián the task of finding crew while she tried to locate Meghan O'Hearn and the bureau. The pirate captain kept her head low as she wandered in the direction of the warehouse Ah Tabai had told her about; she was aware of the warehouse too, she's pillaged it a few times. The bureau here was going to be smaller than the one in Kingston and might look more like people visited there with a few training dummies outside perhaps. Sure enough that's what she found. The bureau building was small with a walls surrounding it, training dummies were in the slightly larger courtyard. Adelaida knocked on the wooden door.  
  
Slowly, the door opened and a woman, roughly in her forties, with greying ginger hair studied Adelaida carefully from the safety of the bureau. She wasn't expecting a pirate to show up but then again, who did? "Meghan O'Hearn?" Adelaida asked, sensing some tension.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes, "Why are you looking for her?"  
  
"Ah Tabai said I could find you here."  
  
Her eyes got more suspicious. "Nothing is true," she said. What did that mean? Nothing is true? That really sounded like an Assassin thing. But what did it mean? Her lack of response didn't sit well with the woman at the door and she closed it. Adelaida just stared at the door with a confused face. Okay, well, maybe Ah Tabai could've told her the end to that pass phrase so she wasn't standing out here looking like an idiot.  
  
The captain knocked on the door again. "Ah Tabai told me that you could keep me informed as to the location of William Rowe. That man as some of my crew and we're helping each other out. They need a ship to cross the _Caribe_ (Caribbean) and I have that ship. I don't know if he sent word or not, but my name is Captain Adelaida."  
  
After short silent pause, the door opened again. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Captain Adelaida," she repeated, watching the woman closely.  
  
That was all the Irish woman needed to know. Stepping back from the door, she let the pirate in before closing it behind her. The bureau was as small as it looked. To the left, there was a small room, and immediately in front of her were tables and chairs. A small bar sat at the far end of the building with swords and pistols hanging above it. "This way," the woman she assumed to be Mehan O'Hearn said, motioning to the small room to their left.  
  
"So... are you Meghan O'Hearn? The one in charge here?" The woman said nothing and ushered the pirate into the nearby room. This room seemed to be her office. Against the right wall was a table and two chairs, on the far wall sat a clean, wooden writing deck and various books in book cases. A few weapon racks that lined the left wall were filled with varieties of pistols, swords, and clubs. The Assassin sat on the chair at the right table and Adelaida sat across from her. Adelaida repeated her question. "Are you Meghan O'Hearn?"  
  
"Aye. I am," she replied, still a little hostile. "I got the man's message yesterday. I wasn't expecting..." Meghan paused as her eyes drifted over her body.  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"No, no, the name of Adelaida gave that away. I wasn't expecting the Mentor to trust a pirate."  
  
Adelaida huffed a laugh, "Sí, me neither." The pirate adjusted the hat on her head and Meghan almost flinched at the movement. "Heard anything about Rowe?"  
  
Meghan shook her head, "I've heard nothing from that bastard, but I've got my Assassins out looking for him."  
  
"Well, it's a start."  
  
The bureau leader nodded her head. "So you're a captain, then?"  
  
Adelaida leaned back in the chair and folded her arms with a slightly annoyed huff, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying that we don't see any female pirates out here. In fact, you're the first one I've come across. Good on ya, girl. You're showin' them that we rule the world."  
  
"Women or Assassins?"  
  
"Women."  
  
"Sí, that I agree with." Adelaida stood up from her chair and Meghan did too. Anyway, if you hear anything about that _bastardo_ , you can either find my ship, the Black Serpent, at the dock, or myself in the tavern."  
  
Meghan acknowledged with another nod. "Grand. I'll find you." And with that Adelaida then left the bureau with Meghan seeing her out and closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't blame her for being cautious, pirates didn't have the best reputation when it came to trust. Adelaida straightened her hat once more and headed for the tavern.  
  
Outside the tavern, Sebastián literally walked into her. " _¡Hijo de puta, mira dónde caminas!_ (Son of a bitch, watch where you're walking!)" He froze, noticing that it was her he walked into. " _¡Mierda, capitán!_ I didn't see you there."  
  
" _Me di cuenta, ciego idiota._ (I noticed, you blind idiot.)" she growled annoyed. "Keep your damn eyes open." Regardless of her mood, she draped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Let's get a drink."  
  
They wandered into the busy tavern and took a seat near the small pool in the center of the tavern. Adelaida grabbed two bottles of rum, one for each of them, and got comfy, leaning back on her chair and kicking her legs up on the table. Sebastián turned the chair around and sat with his arms on the back and his rum on the table. "What do you think of these Assassins then, capitán?" he asked after taking a swig of rum.  
  
She took a sip before answering, "I guess they're alright. They think everyone should be free to do whatever the hell they want and I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
"Me neither. That means all the more ships for us to take." Adelaida laughed at her friend and they clinked their bottles together, before taking a deep drink. However, it never went unnoticed when there was a woman not in a dress having a drink in the tavern. A loud, and stinking, drunk man staggered over to them.  
  
"Oi! Lady!" he slurred heavily. Adelaida just ignored him and Sebastián kept an eye on him. "Oi! Show me those pretty legs o' yours!" Adelaida continued to ignore him. "I'm talkin' to ya! Show me those legs!"  
  
Adelaida sighed and slowly looked up at him. " _¿Estás hablando conmigo? No te entiendo._ (Are you talking to me? I don't understand you.)"  
  
"I 'eard you talkin' English. I ain't dumb as I look."  
  
" _¿Estás seguro de que no eres tonto? Tu nariz me está diciendo lo contrario. Quiero decir, ¡mira! Se ocupa toda la cara!_ (Are you sure you're not dumb? Your nose is telling me otherwise. I mean, look at it! It takes up your entire face!)"  
  
The drunk man looked completely confused and Sebastián was having a hard time keeping it together.  
  
" _Escucha aquí, bastardo borracho, por desgracia puedo entender todo lo que estás diciendo, así que te pido que te calles. Además, me encanta jugar con los hijos de puta que no pueden hablar español. Me hace reír cada vez._ (Listen here, you drunk bastard, unfortunately I can understand everything you're saying so I urge you to shut up. Also, I really love messing with sons of bitches who can't speak spanish. It makes me laugh every time.)"  
  
The drunk man stared at her for a very long time. Sebastián's face started to go red and she firmly kicked him under the table to tell him to not start laughing, even though the man's facial reactions weren't making it easy. " _La única persona que alguna vez ve mis piernas es la cara de tu madre deliciosa._ (The only person to ever see my legs is your delightful mother's face.)" she paused for a moment. " _Y cualquier hombre guapo que tome mi mirada... pero no él._ (And any handsome man who takes my eye... but not him.)" She pointed at Sebastián who seemed rather offended by the comment.  
  
Small ripples of giggles surfaced from the Spaniards in the tavern and the drunk man looked confused more than anything. "Yeah... That's right! Yeah..." the giggles increased at his reply.  
  
" _Vete, idiota, y deja de perder mi tiempo._ (Go away, idiot, and stop wasting my time.)" Adelaida sipped her rum and smiled when her eyes landed Sebastián. His face was going red from holding in his laugh. The drunk man huffed and slithered back to his chair.  
  
Once he was gone, Sebastián finally let out his stifled laughter. His howls echoed off the surrounding stone and she shook her head, smiling more, as he almost tipped off his air. He eventually calmed down after a long while. "The poor _idiota_ only wanted to see your legs!"  
  
Adelaida slapped her thigh with a proud grin, "They're right there."  
  
He nodded and a laugh bubbled to the surface, "Sí. I see them." A short pause followed and his face returned to its normal colour and he narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't think I'm handsome?"  
  
"Oh, Sebastián, of course you are!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.  
  
"But not to you."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "But to some other lucky woman."  
  
"I respect that," he mumbled, then he leaned forward. "So, who catches your eye?"  
  
She blinked at him, "What?"  
  
" _¿Quién te llama la atención?_ (Who catches your eye?)" The quartermaster drawled.  
  
"What? No one," she answered too quickly. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"One, you're flustered. Two, I've known you eight years and can tell when your hiding something. And three,"  
  
Adelaida held up a hand to stop him, "I get it, Seba."  
  
Sebastián laughed softly and continued, "And three, ever since you boarded the ship after your night on Tulum, you've been acting different. Subtlety different. The crew wouldn't notice because they haven't known you as long as I but I've noticed. Something or someone has turned a rusty wheel inside that empty head of yours." He continued on much to Adelaida's annoyance, "Also that box you got from Tulum is the most cleanest thing in your cabin." Sebastián leaned back and folded his arms. "Explain."  
  
Adelaida's mouth moved but no sound came out. Defeated, she sighed heavily, " _Eres un bastardo._ (You are a bastard.)" Sebastián smiled a shit-eating grin; he was triumphant and correct. Unfortunately. She opened her mouth to speak and just as she did, Meghan O'Hearn wandered into the tavern, "Ah! There!" Sebastián pouted frustrated and thumped the table with his fist. Adelaida breathed out a silent sigh of relief.  
  
The bureau leader sat between the two pirates and folded her arms on the table. "You're in luck. I just got word that Rowe's been spotted in Kingston and is planning to leave for Cat Island within the next few days. If you leave for Tulum now, you'll only be a few days behind when you reach Cat Island. You'll never believe who he's got with him."  
  
"The Assassins and our crew," Adelaida said, matter of factly.  
  
"Aye. Though I can't say how many there are, just that they are there."  
  
The pirate captain got off her chair and downed the last of her rum in one big gulp. Sebastián, get the crew together. We're setting sail for Tulum then Cat Island."


	7. Chapter 7

The _Black Serpent_ departed Havana and made it to Tulum in record time. Adelaida leaped from the ship and hurried into the settlement, nearly slipping on the wet sand as she went. The Assassins barely looked in her direction as she searched the village for Bahlam and Ah Tabai. She spotted the back of younger Mayan's hood and took off towards him. "Ah Ta-" she stopped mid-word and halted in her tracks. _Oh fuck._ The Mayan Assassin settled against a rock and was talking quietly to someone; she didn't understand what was being said but it certainly sounded like a one sided conversation. Should she dare investigate? But what if he saw her. Damn but it was so tempting to see who he was taking too! She had an idea who it was and ignored her gut to take another step to get a better view.  
  
Unfortunately, Ah Tabai's sensitive ears must have heard her take that one step because he covered the distance between them in a second. Their noses almost touched they were that close and she could feel his warm breath on her nose; his hand on her forearm. She swallowed hard. She's put her foot in it, fuck! "What are you doing here?" Ah Tabai asked with a slight snarl.  
  
Her brain blanked for a long while, especially after realising the hidden blade lingering near her stomach. "O'Hearn told me that one of her Assassins spotted Rowe in Kingston and that he's headed for Cat Island," she said rapidly. Her eyes drifted to the hidden blade then she looked him in the eye. "I'm really sorry! I got curious. I saw you and I was about to tell you then I heard talking and I stopped then I got curious and how we're here. I-"  
  
Ah Tabai let go of her and stepped back, sheathing his hidden blade. Adelaida really wanted to know what he was thinking as he slowly stepped backwards. "Never mention what you have heard or seen here."  
  
"I haven't seen anything or understand what you’re talking about." Adelaida replied clenching a shaking fist. Ah Tabai gave her a look. "Sí! Okay, I won't mention it again."  
  
Ah Tabai slowly nodded at her. "I'll meet you at your ship. You can find my father at the training ground."  
  
"Can I-?"  
  
"Go."  
  
She wasn't having this. Adelaida folded her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at him with an annoyed sigh. "Listen. I'm sorry. I should never have let my curiosity get the better of me and I apologise for it." And she never apologised.  
  
"Go," Ah Tabai warned, stepping closer to her.   
  
Adelaida opened her mouth to speak but a very threatening look of the Mayan made her close it and with a sigh, she hurried to find Bahlam. Coming to an arupt halt before the training ground, the Assassins all stared at her, still untrusting of her and curious about her being there. The old man wasn't hard to spot, he was teaching a pair of young Assassins. "Bahlam!" the pirate captain exclaimed. Bahlam acknowledged her and said something to the two before walking over to met her. "Rowe's heading to Cat Island, if we leave know, we would get there just after him. My crew's ready and itching for a fight."  
  
"Then let us not waste anymore time," he said. Adelaida waited whilst he gave orders to a senior Assassin and then they rushed down towards the beach where the ship was docked. Ah Tabai joined them as they boarded the Black Serpent and he didn't say a word to her.  
  
The captain quickly got the ship underway and let loose every inch of sail so they could get there as fast as they could. The hot noon sun beat down on their backs and the light sparkled on the blue sea. "The ship is as best as we can her seeing as we didn't have much time to prepare but the crew will certainly make up for that," Adelaida said after getting into open ocean. "I don't think I've ever seen them so eager."  
  
"Good," Bahlam nodded. "They shall need all their strength on Cat Island."  
  
"Rowe won't go down without a fight. I hope you have a plan."  
  
Bahlam looked at her. "We infiltrate the island, locate our Assassins and your crew, and leave."  
  
"Aren't we going to kill him?" she asked.  
  
Bahlam tilted his head at her. "I believe you have got that covered."  
  
A smile split her face, "You believe correct. He's a dead man walking" A silence followed, only filed by the sound of the waves splashing against the ship's hull, the birds in the air and the wind in the sails. All the while, Adelaida could feel Ah Tabai's sullen gaze on her. Shuddering a little, she actually felt a little fearful for her life and that was something she rarely felt. What on earth was his problem? She said sorry for fucks sake. Adelaida turned her head and glared at the man staring at her. The man looked like he really wanted to kill her. What was this problem?!  
  
Adelaida felt Bahlam's eyes land on her back and he inspected them both, feeling the tension increasing by the moment. He turned to them. "Whatever it is you are silently raging about, _sort it out_. This is not becoming of either of you," he said, silently annoyed. "Go into your cabin and talk about it."  
  
"Father."  
  
"Bahlam."  
  
"Now," he said sternly.  
  
Signing through gritted her teeth, she looked at Ah Tabai before she trudged to her cabin with Ah Tabai following behind her. She closed the cabin door once the Assassin walked in. She folded her arms and huffed another sigh. "Right then, Ah Tabai, first things first. I apologised, which I don't do much, and I meant it. I'm sorry I stumbled across you and... and your son, alright. I'm _sorry_."  
  
"I accept your apology," Ah Tabai said.  
  
"Then why do you look like you want to kill me?"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes! I can see it in your eyes," Adelaida pointed out. "What did I do wrong? Because it wasn't intentional. I was only going to tell you where they found Rowe and then we'd leave."  
  
Ah Tabai looked at her for a long moment before he let out a soft sigh and relaxed a little. "You... You did nothing wrong; you startled me, that is all. But upon discovering myself and my son, why didn't you walk away?"  
  
"As well as being curious... Honestly, I'm a great big asshole," she said. Ah Tabai seemed amused by that. "My gut told me not to go any further, to turn around, but I ignored it and listened to my head." There was silence from the Assassin and she didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or not. "Can we move on from this?"  
  
Ah Tabai hesitantly nodded his head. "We can but I will not forget."  
  
"Nor will I," replied Adelaida, scuffing the heel of her boot on the floor.  
  
Another pause followed before he break it by saying, "He told me not to be angry with you."  
  
Confused, Adelaida looked up and met his gaze. "What?"  
  
"He rarely speaks but when he does it is usually something important," he confessed, his left hand fiddling with the fabric of his robe. "He said not to blame your curiosity."  
  
Adelaida blinked a couple of times at this sudden confession. His son actually said that about her even though they've never met? That's... that's great. "I... Well, I guess I owe him thanks then." Ah Tabai simply nodded. "Your son... He seems very kind. I bet he gets that from you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sensing his need to change the subject, she decided that they have spent enough time in her cabin, "Come on. Let's go back on deck." Adelaida led the way out of the cabin, Ah Tabai closing the door behind her, and they returned to their places on the above deck.  
  
Bahlam watched them closely as they walked up the steps. "Have you resolved your issues?" he asked as Adelaida took the helm back from Sebastián.  
  
"Sí, we have," she replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Adelaida didn't miss the exchanged glances between father and son and she cast her gaze back to the open ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Island. A sizable sugar plantation, owned by the Beckford Estate and temporary base for William Rowe. They arrived a week behind Rowe and Adelaida wasn't happy about it. Traveling by wind was very unreliable. For the journey, she gave Bahlam and Ah Tabai her cabin once again while she slept on a spare crew bunk. The _Black Serpent_ docked on the far side of the island far from the eyes of the plantation guards. The pirates and the two Assassins readied themselves for the liberation of the captured crew and Assassins. Adelaida and Ah Tabai climbed to the top of the _Black Serpent_ and spotted the captured men and women on the plantation. The captain's blood boiled, seeing those poor people being forced to work. They won't be working for long once they got started.  
  
The pair climbed back down onto the main deck and she began loading her pistols with shot.  "Is that a... blowpipe" Adelaida asked, eying the pipe on Ah Tabai's back.  
  
"It is, yes" Ah Tabai replied, he showed her a dart. "It uses these darts to subdue a target."  
  
She hummed impressed, "Nice, but I prefer my pistols." She holstered her weapons, and clapped her hands, bringing everyone's attention to her. " _Entonces todo el mundo_ (right then everybody), are we all ready?" The crew cheered by waving their pistols in the air; making a noise would give away their position. "I think it's time to show these slavers the reason why they shouldn't mess with us." She looked at her crew eagerly, "Let's get them back."  
  
Everyone departed from the ship and stealthily made their way to the positions on the island. They were to surround the plantation and flank the British soldiers when Adelaida gave them the cue. She, Ah Tabai and Bahlam stalked through the fields of sugar. Rowe stepped out from the manor and the three of them hid among a set of dense bushes. "Prepare to take the Assassins to Florida," he said walking down the path ahead of them. "We've had them here long enough, the Assassin's won't be far behind us... And have those you took from that ship keep working hard. I want this sugar harvested by the time I get back. Whip them into shape."  
  
"Yes, sir." Adelaida scowled at the man. It was the same officer from Kingston emerging from the manor. "It will be done."  
  
"Master Rowe! Sir!" A soldier sprinted up to him. "There's a ship docked north of here! It flies the black flag."  
  
'There is our cue' Bahlam mouthed to Adelaida through the bush. She nodded and they burst out of the bush with weapons ready.  
  
Rowe yelled, "Shit! Assassins _and_ pirates? Kill them all, men! Kill them all!"  
  
The island erupted in chaos. The pirates burst from their hiding spots all around the plantation and attacked the British guards in a clash of metal. Bahlam and Ah Tabai helped free the Assassins and pirates from their shackles. Adelaida searched the area for Rowe who'd disappeared after the ambush.  
  
"Where did you go, _cabron_ (motherfucker)?" Adelaida asked into the air. Walking among the chaos, she occasionally sliced, shot and killed a British officer or several, to try and fine that fucker Rowe. She noticed Ah Tabai thick in the fight, taking out the enemy with the upmost ease and grace with each flick of his wrist and spin. Sebastián was up against brutes but fought them off like he'd done it every day of his life, which was true. Bahlam circulated around the madness freeing the hostages and sending them away from the fight because they were weak from working on the plantation. Some did join and fought with their fists and stolen weapons from the fallen. Adelaida just couldn't locate Rowe. Where the hell was he? Could he be-  
  
Adelaida exclaimed in pain and dropped onto the floor. She craned her neck to look at her leg. A dagger protruded from it. Warm blood trickled down her right leg and was already staining her trouser leg. " _Ay! Mierda!_ " Laughter. She looked up. Rowe stood over her with another dagger in his hand. Painfully rolled onto her bum, she grabbed her pistol but he kicked it out of her hand. "You're a little shit, you know that?" she bit.  
  
Rowe nodded slightly. "Yes but you're more one."  
  
"How old are you? What kind of retort is that?" Rowe rolled his eyes at her and put his foot on her leg. She bit back the urge to shout in pain and said through her teeth, " _Hijo de puta_."  
  
The pressure on her thigh increased, the dagger digging deeper into her thigh. "Do you want to know why I did it?"  
  
"Listen, I'm no Assassin. Just a captain who wants her _damn_ crew back."  
  
"You? A captain?" he laughed coldly and loudly. "It just gets better! About your crew, I issued my men with the orders to arrest any trash they see. Your animals we're in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
Adelaida's blood boiled in her veins; she needed to kill him and kill him now. Ah Tabai, Bahlam and Sebastián were tied up on their end of the fight, she was on her own. If she took out her other pistol, he'd kick it away like the first. Her sword. That was the ticket. Get him in close. Stab him. Done. Hopefully he was too arrogant to notice her dodgy plan. Adelaida aimed her other pistol as fast she as could but he kicked it away, his foot contacted with her hand. She shook away the pain and hissed.  
  
"You pirates are all the same. Thick headed and only think of you. I bet you only joined Bahlam's little rescue was the reward."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What is it? The price of getting your negros back? Warming his bed? Or his son's perhaps?"  
  
That _bastard_! No one spoke about Ah Tabai like that and lived! Leaning forward the best she could, Adelaida puffed out her chest, trying to intrigue him closer. "How bad do you want to know my price?"  
  
He bent down but only a little. But it was enough. "Badly."  
  
"Your life!" she exclaimed. Sword in hand, she thrust it through his body until the hilt met his chest. Judging by the look on his face, he did not see that one coming; it was a picture of shock. He exhaled once before dropping to the ground like a stone in water. Adelaida slumped back onto the grass with a hefty sigh. Her right leg was numb but she needed to stand and rejoin the fight; to help her crew, her friends! With most of her weight on her left leg, she pushed herself onto her knees then unsteadily onto her feet. She pulled her sword out of Rowe's body and wiped off the blood on her left leg.  
  
A gunshot split the air.  
  
Adelaida instantly turned on her heels at the sound. A dead body lay inches from her; his hand reaching for her, holding a sword. Her eyes moved upwards to the shadow of the figure standing over him. Ah Tabai was the source of the shadow, standing behind the officer who tried to kill her. Lowering the gun he had in his head, it struck her as a sight she didn't want to see again. Seeing him holding a pistol was so incredibly unnatural; his blowpipe suited him more. She exhaled a sigh, "You killed him."  
  
"He was going to kill you first," he said calmly, tossing the pistol aside. Now he looked like him.  
  
"Sí, I noticed," she replied. She smiled grateful, "Thank you, Ah Tabai."  
  
"My pleasure," he said with nod of his head. The man's gaze shifted from her to Rowe's dead body on the ground. He walked over to him, bent down, and closed his eyes, muttering something in his native tongue. Then Ah Tabai's attention was drawn to her bleeding leg; she forgot that the dagger was still in it. "You're injured," he said, trying not to sound alarmed.  
  
"It's just a dagger to the leg," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "I've had-" the ground wobbled beneath her feet and her vision blurred. She pitched forward.  
  
Ah Tabai caught her in his arms, stopping her from hitting the ground with a hard thud. "You are not well," he told her, shifting her around so he could put an arm around her shoulders. She flopped into him and they headed for the _Black Serpent_ , through the corpse ridden ground.  
  
Adelaida's hands shook, her heart pounded and she blinked the shapes from her eyes. This wasn't... normal. This wasn't a normal stabbing. "I... I'm a little dizzy..." she trailed off, slumping more of her weight on Ah Tabai. She felt cold and her head pounded. Moving was a task in and of itself. By now, all of her weight was being supported by Ah Tabai. " _Yo... Yo no me siento bien._ (I... I don't feel good.)" she mumbled.  
  
"I need to get you back to your ship," Ah Tabai said. Was that worry she heard in his voice? "You must keep talking."  
  
" _Eso no es difícil._ (That's not hard.) Sometimes I can't be quiet," she distinctly felt him chuckle a little but that couldn't be right. After that short conversation, Ah Tabai picked up his pace and he tried her best to match it. Adelaida tripped over her feet and anything remotely sticking out of the ground; rock, a tuft of grass, anything. Her leg started to go numb.  
  
The crew were boarding the _Black Serpent_ when they eventually made it. She heard Sebastián say something but her head hard far to much to concentrate on what he said. Walking up the gangplank sent her head first into the floor and concerned shouts from the crew around her. Thank fuck Rowe was dead, because if he wasn't she'd kill him harder. Strong arms lifted her off the ground and she drifted into unconsciousness as she was hauled into her cabin.  
  
On the journey back to Tulum was filled with distorted words and a pounding head. She remembered Ah Tabai telling her they were going to pull out the dagger, and the lightening pain of it being extracted and the string of curses she let out because of it. She heard the voices of Ah Tabai, Bahlam and Sebastián- he should be on deck- talking how they should treat the deep wound and she felt the harshness of the rum pouring onto her thigh. And then after an undetermined amount of time, Ah Tabai entered the cabin once again. His words were all jumbled to her. She think she said something to him but it just sounded garbled. He left promptly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about the lack of update last week. I was ill and didn't have any energy, but now I'm back to my usual self! So have another chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The whole world spun and came into focus. Adelaida regained full consciousness from the black daze she was in for the voyage. She sat bolt upright, her thigh burning and head swimming. Rubbing her forehead, she cast her gaze around where she was. This wasn't her cabin or anywhere on the ship. The room was much cleaner than her cabin. It was small, the walls and ceiling were thatched and the floor was padded and springy. Strange tribal ornaments hung from the walls and there were rugs on the floor. The place smelled odd, she couldn't place it. She lay on a very comfy mattress with a light colourful quilt draped on her legs. Adelaida had an inch in the back of her head; she knew where she was but just couldn't place it.

Sucking in air through her teeth, she shuffled to the side of the mattress and put her left foot on the soft rug. Then she put her right foot on the floor. Now... how was she going to stand? She had nothing to lean on.

"What are you doing?"

Adelaida could punch Ah Tabai for making her jump. She didn't even hear him enter! Her tired eyes slowly drifted up to him. "Where am I? What happened to me? How long have I been out of it? Where's Sebas?"

"You are safe on Tulum," he assured. "My father believed you were poisoned but we found no evidence of poison in the wound. We are unsure as to what happened." She nodded her head but he failed to tell her how long she was laying in bed. On Tulum. Away from her ship. Which she didn't know where it was either.

The captain sighed and stretched her back. "Ah Tabai," she said evenly. "How long I have been laying on this bed and where is my ship?"

He met her gaze and her heart skipped a beat. "You have been here for a week!"

"A week?!" she exclaimed. If she could stand up, she would've shot to her feet. Instead, she stayed seated. "Where is my ship?!"

"You do not need to worry. Sebastián is taking care of it... her," Ah Tabai quickly corrected. The Black Serpent wasn't an it, she was a big, beautiful, bad ass woman. "They should be returning within the next few days." Adelaida nodded her head once again. Time to walk. Planting her hand either side of her, she pushed up, only to flop back down onto her ass. The captain let out a frustrated sigh and flexed her hands. She looked up and half expected the man in the room to look at her amused or with pity. Instead she found only compassion. "Would you like a hand?" he offered.

Adelaida reluctantly nodded her head, "Sí... I would." For a second, she could swear that he smiled. He crossed the room to her and held out his hand. She looked at it.

"I can take your weight," he assured.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I am saying that you will not pull me down."

Damn... Hearing him say that made her heart thump faster. She took hold of his forearm and he gripped hers. "On the count of _tres_ ," she said and Ah Tabai  nodded. " _¡Uno... dos... tres!_ " She pushed up with her feet and the Assassin pulled.  Adelaida staggered forward and launched right into the Mayan; he was much stronger than she gave him credit for. He caught her with his other arm before she could topple backwards. The pain in her leg spiked as she regained her balance but it quickly subsided. The pirate stared up at the Assassin. " _Eres fuerte._ (You're strong.)" she mumbled, absentmindedly. She felt Ah Tabai's grip loosen. Oh, shit. She fucked up. "Uh... _Gracias_ ," she quickly said. "Thank you for helping me."

"It wasn't a problem," he replied. Adelaida pushed herself away from Ah Tabai's body and he let go of her. "Are you able to walk because my father wishes to see you?"

Why would Bahlam want to see her? "I think so," she said with a nod. She shifted her weight about for a moment and she was satisfied that taking another step wouldn't end with her hitting the floor. The pair began to head out of the hut. "I hate being poisoned." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ah Tabai hesitate in his steps as they left the hut.

"You... have been poisoned before?" he asked slowly.

" _Sí, por desgracia._ (Yes, unfortunately.)"

He looked at her and he began to lead her through the settlement to find the Mentor, "Why on earth would someone want to poison you?"

She met his alarmed gaze. "Why do you think? I'm a female pirate captain and a bit of an asshole. The first time was the worst. This was a few years ago now... we picked up several bad bottles of rum after a plantation raid. Whomever we stole from, they didn't want anyone to succeed in taking them."

"How many times have you been poisoned?" he asked in such a way that made him sound like he couldn't fathom anyone poisoning her.

"Now that's a very good question... I would say, including this one, about four or five times," she told him. Ah Tabai looked incredibly surprised by that, even though he did his best not to show it. "Enough about me; how are my crew and your Assassins?"

"They are all doing very well. Some of the Assassins have returned to work, while the others are still recovering," he informed. "Your crew are fine. They all have resumed their duties on your ship."

The captain breathed out a long sigh that she didn't know that she was holding. "That's fantastic. I'm glad that they are all okay." Adelaida's gaze drifted around the camp and it landed on the old Mayan Mentor, who was heading down the path towards them, walking rather briskly. "Do you know what your padre wants from me?"

"I do not," the Assassin replied, honestly. "I shall leave you too it." As his father got within speaking distance, Ah Tabai bid farewell and made his leave.

Bahlam stopped in front of her. "Captain, it is very nice to see that you are awake and walking," he said with a slight smile. "I trust my son told you about your injury."

She nodded. "Sí. He said that you couldn't find any poison in the wound; I find that hard to believe."

"This is not your first time dealing with poison, I can see that," he gestured to the path and they started walking. "You are correct. The healer and myself did find poison in your wound. We didn't tell Ah Tabai because he has enough going on at the moment; he worries too much."

"Well, what did you find?"

"You tell me."

She looked at him. "My vision was blurred, I couldn't walk straight, I had a headache... and I was a little confused too. So what is that?" Adelaida knew what it was, she just couldn't think of it. "Oh! Sí! I know. Belladonna."

"That is correct," he told her. "You recovered very quickly too."

"It's an interesting thing to poison a dagger it."

"Indeed it is."

The pair now ambled around the perimeter of the settlement. This was a lot bigger than she first thought; there were a lot of people here. The youngest she's seen looked to be an adolescent, or just a really short adult. Adelaida glanced at the old Assassin, "Ah Tabai said that you wanted to speak to me about something. What is it?"

Bahlam nodded his head. "I have been thinking about this for a while. I believe that you would make a great addition to our Brotherhood."

Adelaida stopped in her tracks and scoffed with a little laugh. " _¿Disculpe?_ (Excuse me?) You want me... to join you? _¡Eso es gracioso!_ (Now, that is funny!) I really don't think you want me here, amigo. A great addition? Ha! Are you drunk, _anciano_ (old man)?" He had to be joking, right? She was a pirate! Not an Assassin! Did he really think that she could be one of them? Adelaida laughed loudly. "That is the best joke I have ever heard!" She really wasn't a good choice for this. Has he not met her?

"It is not a joke," he said. "I do believe that we can really help with your... attitude," her attitude? It was fine! _Fuck you_. "And I believe that we share some similar ideals from the time we have spend together. You feel that everyone should be free to make their own decision and dictate their own life without someone deciding it for them. Everyone here, much like your ship, are respected regardless of their background or skin colour or gender." There were no women on her ship, but apart from that, he was certainly telling the truth. Everyone on her ship was respected by one another. It had all been earned by every single one of her crew. Trust was earned, not forced upon.

Speaking of trust... she didn't think that the Assassins would be too happy with the idea of a pirate, who hurt several of their friends no less than a year ago, joining and becoming a part of them. There was a such a tight comradery in the settlement and she would just rip it in two. If anyone had a problem with her then they could meet her fists.

"Now, the others might not necessarily agree with my decision, but they will have to live with it," Bahlam said, seemingly knowing her thoughts. "You are skilled and they could be put to much better use than just killing and raiding ships. You are also a highly determined individual and are loyal to those you feel have earned your respect. You would really make a good addition to us, despite any of your negative thoughts towards your worthiness." Adelaida blew out her cheeks and had absolutely no idea what to think. It's... this was something she never thought to think about. It didn't make any sense that he would be asking her to join the Assassins. She stood by her thinking that she wasn't the best person for the job. "I understand that I have brought this up out of nowhere but you can have time to think about it, if you wish." Damn, well, she needed the time to think.

"Time to think... would be good," she said thoughtfully. " _Mierda_. Are you really sure about me?"

"I am."

Adelaida blew out her cheeks again. "If you need me, I'll be on the beach." Bahlam nodded his head at her and she left for the beach. This was insane. He was serious! Very serious! Even after knocking out some Assassins to get to treasure, he still was considering letting her into this secret society. How long has he been thinking about this? Since then? Recently? If she said yes... would she be giving up anything? Well... no, not as far as she knew. She didn't kill innocent people like most other pirates she knew and the Assassins certainly didn't. They probably drink too, and swear, moan, fight. But probably not fight for no reason; she has done that. She had a feeling that they had a set of rules to follow, much like everything, but it probably nothing earth shattering.

The pirate found herself on the beach and sat down on a rock near the waves; she dipped the toes of her boots into the water lapping at the rock. Was she really thinking about this? What would her crew think if she said yes?! This wasn't about them, if they didn't like it then oh well! This wasn't their decision, it was hers. Could Bahlam really make her less of an asshole? No, that wasn't going to change; she was fine with who she was, everyone else just had to suck it up. Adelaida sighed and breathed in the salty smell of the ocean.

Realistically, she couldn't be a pirate all her life because she'd die way before she should. Perhaps she had a better chance at living longer being an Assassin? She laughed loudly. No, definitely not. But maybe just a little bit longer. Adelaida always wanted a fun life and being a pirate Assassin would definitely make it a fun one, no matter how long or short.

Adelaida took off her hat and put it beside her before running a hand through her hair. She had to say yes. Adventure, excitement, madness was what she signed up for all those years ago. This would give it to her.

"My father wishes for you to join us, it seems," Ah Tabai's melodic voice drifted into her thoughts and she looked at him, suddenly realising that the sun was much lower than she remembered. "I must admit when I was telling him what you did during your first time here, I didn't realise that it would end with him asking you to become a member of the Assassins."

She looked at him with a doubtful face. "Really? You had no idea?"

"I... had my suspicions," he confessed.

"Oh? You did, did you?"

"Yes."

Adelaida chuckled and her gaze returned to the ocean. "Are there any rules here?"

"Of sorts," Ah Tabai said with the tiniest hints of a smile tugging at his lips. "We, Assassins, abide by three tenets: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent; hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd; and never compromise the Brotherhood," he spoke with such passion for his work. "As far as I am aware, you have adhered to each of these without knowing that they an integral part of our lives as Assassins. That is all that we follow. Nothing is true and everything is permitted."

"Nothing is true? Everything is permitted? What the hell does that mean?" she asked confused, shifting her gaze back to him.

That tiny smile was still on his face! "What do you think means?"

"Well..." that was complicated. Nothing is true, then why believe anyone? "To say if nothing is true is perhaps realising that the truth is just something that anyone can mold to suit their needs. Only investigating would take me to the true truth." As for everything is permitted then you can do what you like; be free to say and do whatever. "And to say that everything is permitted... is to understand that our actions are our own and that we must live with the consequences, no matter what they are."

Ah Tabai seemed to like her answers because his eyes sparked even more than they were in the low sunlight. The small smile had dwindled a little but it was there. "I was indeed correct about you, captain."

"How so?" she asked with a confused frown.

"You are wasted as a pirate."

Adelaida didn't know whether to be offended by that or not! Wasted as a pirate? She was not wasted as a pirate. Pirates taught her everything she knew! Pirates... she owed them her life! If it wasn't for them, she'd be stuck in _España_ , married to a man who would use her for one thing before casting her aside to the dirt. No. This was where she belonged. Surrounded by incredibly insane, lively, funny people... who were free from all that nonsense. She frowned once more but quickly shook her head, returning her eyes back to the ocean. " _Gracias, creo..._ (Thank you, I think...)" she said unsure.

" _De nada_ (you're welcome)," Ah Tabai replied in perfect Spanish.

Her gaze snapped back to him and she tried her best not to smile. She had a feeling he knew Spanish because during their trip to and from Cat Island, both him and his father seemed to understand the quiet talks she and Sebastián had together. He was much smarter than she gave him credit for and she was a fool for thinking anything else.

" _Así que parece que usted sabe español. ¿Puedes hablar otros idiomas del mundo?_ (So it seems that you know Spanish. Can you speak any other languages of the world?)"

" _Sí. Puedo hablar muchos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?_ (Yes. I can speak many. Would you like me to teach you?)"

If Ah Tabai kept speaking her native tongue then her mind would melt out of her ears; it sounded wonderful. Wait... was he offering to teach her? "You would really do that? I mean, I'm terrible at learning languages; I've got Italians on my ship who have been with us less than a year and can speak almost fluent Spanish, and I'm still struggling with the basics."

Ah Tabai nodded. "I would very much like to teach you, and I doubt that you are that bad."

"Say something in Italian, I'll repeat it and you can rethink that statement."

" _Sono molto orgoglioso di quello che ho ottenuto_."

She was going weak at the knees and she wasn't even standing! "Sono multo or...org...orgo...gogllioso de que...llo chee hoe o...ott...ot-ten-ootu," she sighed frustrated. "See? Terrible!"

Ah Tabai shook his head. "I statement remains, captain. You are not as bad as you say you are."

"What did I even say anyway?"

"I am very proud of what I have achieved," he replied. She chuckled amused at that and grabbed her hat that was still on the rock beside her. Ah Tabai watched her. "Have you come to a decision in regards to my father's question?"

With her hat back on her head, she nodded. "I have." The Assassin looked at her expectantly. "My... answer... is yes."

Judging by the look on his face, Ah Tabai wasn't expecting that, but his smile grew and he held out his hand. "Then allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Brotherhood."

Adelaida firmly shook his hand. " _Gracias_." She regretfully let go of his rough hand and said, "What happens now then?"

"You will be initiated at the training courtyard and then your training shall begin."

She nodded in understanding, " _Bueno_. But I'm not doing anything until my crew return."

"Very well. Find my father and tell him your decision and he will make the necessary arrangements. Until your crew return, I shall teach you more of our history."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not intrigued about you."

When she found Bahlam and told him her decision, his reaction was one of moderate surprise but nevertheless he was glad that she had decided to become one of them. Adelaida told him that she didn't want to do anything until her crew had returned from wherever they were. She wondered what Sebastián would make of this. Even if he wasn't fine with it, he had to be because this was what she was doing. She was still a pirate though. She's always a pirate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait but this chapter just didn't want to be made. I'm finally happy with it! This was meant to be longer but I've cut this into two chapters because of the long wait between them, so instead of 10 chapters, you've got 11! Hopefully the next one will be up next week but I have no idea yet. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos-ing and enjoy!

It took three days for the _Black Serpent_ to return to Tulum. In that time, Ah Tabai told her everything she needed to know about her initiation and some of the history behind it and their Order. They managed to live this long under a simple ideology and they were still going strong. The Templars, for the most part, were trying to stage a comeback and kick some serious Assassin ass but it seemed that the Assassins were one step ahead. Her and Ah Tabai spent a lot of time together during those three days; it wasn't just her learning about the Assassins, she did her best to try and get to know the stoic Mentor's son some more. Unfortunately, Ah Tabai had caught on fairly quickly to her scheme and barely answered her questions. She would definitely try again. As much as she loved the mystery surrounding the man, she really wanted to know more about him.

Out of the many Assassins on Tulum, only a few talked to her, excluding Ah Tabai and Bahlam; Pipaluk, the head healer, who was the same age as Ah Tabai; her twin grand children Ameyro and Tínima, who were her age. Sadly their parents had died a few years ago so it fell to Pipaluk to care for them. The head of hunting Jabulani; mother and young daughter, Colette and Françoise; and three new apprentices, Leopold Willems, Violetta Pavoni, and Dores Ana Torres Mendes, also spoke to her like she wasn't going to steal everything in sight. But as time went on, she hoped that she'd get to talk to more than just those nine out of the huge bustling settlement.

Sitting near one of the campfires, Adelaida was with Ah Tabai refreshing her memory on what she had to say and do for her initiation, when Françoise came dashing up to them. "Captain Adelaida, the _Black Serpent_ is on the horizon! They should be here within the hour," the girl said, slightly out of breath. Both pirate and Assassin nodded and Françoise hurried away back to her duties.

Adelaida turned her head back to the Assassin sitting beside her. "About damn time," she rose to her feet, her thigh stinging with dull pain from her healing injury, and Ah Tabai stood up with her. "I can only guess what Sebas going to say to this."

"Do you still think he'll be completely fine with it?" Ah Tabai asked as they began to head to the beach.

"I should hope so. This wouldn't shock him. The last thing to shock the poor guy was... well, I think it was when he stumbled in on Miguel and Diego in the cargo hold. He was the last one to know about those two and the _look_ ," she laughed loudly at the memory, "on his face when he came to me about it, was hilarious! He couldn't believe no one told him! Honestly, by now I thought he was used to walking in on every single crewman having sex; he's done it to me on more than one occasion." Adelaida glanced over at Ah Tabai and judging by the look in his eyes, he really wasn't expecting to hear that. She had a hard time not laughing again. "Sí, he'll be fine with this." Ah Tabai's quick response was a nod and she stifled a chuckle. Okay, maybe he didn't need to know that but when she starts talking, she can't stop.

They walked in silence for a few moments; Ah Tabai probably trying to think of something to change the subject too. It wasn't long until he spoke again. "While you are speaking with him, the final preparations for your initiation will be completed."

She nodded her head and glanced at the hidden blades on his wrists. "Am I getting a set of those blades?"

"You shall find out during your initiation," he said simply.

Once they had neared the beach, Ah Tabai made his leave and left her to watch the _Black Serpent_ sail towards the hidden cove on her own. It was a wonderful sight to see after three days away from her beloved ship. From where she stood on the beach, everything looked to be in order, nothing was bent or broken to torn; perhaps they didn't get into too much trouble while she off the ship then. Good, because this ship was her pride and joy; if anybody fired on her ship, there would be hell to pay. The closer it got the more she could see her crew busying on the deck, going about their daily tasks. She really admired her crew, they were excellent at what they all did. From Sebastián to Vincent, everyone performed their jobs to the best of their abilities.

The _Black Serpent_ came to a halt in the shallows and the anchor dropped with a loud splash. Her crew rushed to the edge of the ship and a round of cheers erupted. Everything from "she's alive!" to "hello, captain" were shouted at her and quite a few of them roped off the ship to greet her. Sebastián was among the five other to ones greet her. She gave a quick, meaningful hug to each one of them. It was then she decided that she might as well tell her whole crew about her decision.

"You look so well, captián!" Sebastián said happily. "How to you feel?"

She smiled. "I feel much better now that my ship is back."

"I took good care of her," her friend said. "There's not a scratch on her!"

Beside him, Ben laughed, "Well... not a _big_ scratch."

Adelaida folded her arms and glared at Sebastián. He immediately went on the defensive, taking a small step back from her. "It's nothing bad. We got into a fight and were rammed by a Frigate," he said quickly.

The captain laughed and dropped her arms. "Don't panic, Sebas, I'm not mad." Adelaida looked to the crew on the ship and the few on the beach. "I need to have a word with you all. Now. It's important." The ones on the beach nodded their heads and they wasted no time in getting back onto the ship. She wasn't far behind them, even with her healing injury.

Climbing onto the ship, she was met with the happy, cheery smiles of her crew and even more words of welcome back and how was she feeling. She answered them and greeted them in return, but quickly nipped it in the bud before giving the order for an all hands meeting which was received with moderate suspicions from the gathered crew. Once all of her crew had gathered above deck, she readied herself to tell them about her decision to join the Assassins. Some sat on the floor, others stood and several hung from the rafters to hear her address them. If they didn't like it, tough, it was happening and there was nothing they could do to stop her. "To begin, I'd like to say _gracias_ for welcoming me back. It is good to be back," she spoke clearly and loudly so all her crew could hear, and Ah Tabai too, wherever he was. Adelaida grasped her hands together and looked around at her loyal men. "Three days ago I was approached by Bahlam, the Mentor, and he asked me whether or not I would consider joining the Assassins."

The air was still as the crew absorbed her words. A few exchanged curious and confused glances and some mumbled but most were quiet.

"He believes that I'll make a good addition to their ranks and that he'll be able to help with my attitude," her voice took on a lighter tone regarding Bahlam's thoughts on her attitude. Quiet laughter rippled through the crew. "He thinks my skills would be much better used helping them than raiding ships, as he so said." Adelaida let that hang in the air for a while as she read the same question on everyone's faces: Was she leaving them? No, she wasn't. Her eyes landed on Sebastián's face and she had an idea on what he was thinking. What on earth was she doing? Why was she doing this? Has she thought it through? The crew looked at each other in silence and Adelaida watched them carefully.

After what felt like an hour, Sebastián was the first to speak. "So... you are joining the Assassins?" She nodded. "Are you leaving us?" Murmurs of agreement to the question surfaced among the crew.

"No. I'm not leaving you," she said, shaking her head.

"Are you a pirate anymore?" asked Ben.

"Sí, I'm a pirate! This does _not_ mean that I'm giving up being a pirate. I'm not. I'm a pirate for as long as I live. This just means I'm going to be spending more time on Tulum while they train me in their ways. I'm adding Assassin to my title of pirate captain." Her crew all looked at each other once again, still unsure. "An adventure awaits in this; I can feel it. I feel that this is really going to challenge me and you all know that I love a challenge. You don't have to approve of this, just know that I'm doing it and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Silence followed once more.

Sebastián stepped forward. "Well... you've made worse decisions, Adela, and I've been through them all with you. I'm with you in this. If you want to be an Assassin pirate captain, go right ahead; I'm with you."

That warmed her heart. "Gracias, Sebas."

Sebastián broke the ice and slowly her crew began to voice their opinions on the matter. Some were fine with it but others weren't so sure she was telling the truth; she was a pirate after all, they weren't known for telling the truth. Any questions they had about her loyalty, she answered to the best of her ability and she did her best to qualm any brewing negative reactions. But regardless of their thoughts, they seemed to respect her decision even though they might not necessarily understand it.

"Any more questions?" she asked, once her crew had gone silent. Heads were shaken and she nodded hers. "Alright, back to work then everyone. If any of you want to attend my initiation, it should be in the courtyard within the next few hours."

The crew dispersed with hushed murmurs as they returned to their duties and Sebastián walked up to his captain. "You're really serious about this, aren't you," he said, matter of factly.

"I really am. This is going to be an adventure," she replied.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Mentor's son?"

She turned herself fully to him, "No, it doesn't," she said honestly. "I'm doing this for me, not for him. Ah Tabai's got nothing to do with this."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just don't think I'm joining this any time soon; I'm not." That was fair enough. He was always more of a free spirit sort of guy, who did what he wanted. He's been a pirate since the day he was born and that wasn't easily going to change. "These guys hide away from the action, they're not bringing trouble to their enemies."

"With good reason, Sebas," she told him sternly. "There is a lot here they can loose if one person fucks up." After a short pause, Sebastián nodded his agreement and she smiled, patting him on the shoulder. " _¿Vas a venir conmigo?_ (Are you going to come with me?)"

He nodded, a smile on his face. " _No echaría de menos tu iniciación para el mundo, Adela._ (I wouldn't miss your initiation for the world, Adela.)"

" _Gracias mi amigo_ ," she said with another smile.

The pair made their way off the ship and onto the golden sand below before heading back towards the settlement at a leisurely pace. That went a lot better than she thought it was going too. No one got really angry, no one threw a punch, no one did anything worse. She didn't know why she thought that it could be worse but she's glad that it wasn't; they all took it on the chin. They were probably making bets in how long she would last as an Assassin before giving up and going back to the life of a pirate, even though she's not actually leaving it! Her crew had to understand that she wasn't leaving piracy! She wasn't leaving anything, in fact she was adding to it.

Adelaida and Sebastián had barely made it to the jungle path when Ah Tabai landed gracefully in front of them from wherever he was in the trees above. She knew he was watching her! That sneaky old man. Stopping mid-step, she folded her arms and looked at him with a sigh. "Normally, people usually call my name if they want to speak to me," she said, noticing the amused look on her friend's face beside her. "And _then_ they jump down from the rigging... or in your case, a tree." Sebastián chuckled and Ah Tabai ever so quickly flashed a smile in her direction. "What do you want?" she asked.

"It is time, captain Adelaida," he told her; his face now back to its stoicism. "We are ready."

 So soon? Okay. Adelaida took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Let's get this underway."


	11. The Assassin Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, readers! The final chapter!

"Sebastián, go let the crew know that it's happening." Sebastián nodded his head and sprinted back to the Black Serpent. Adelaida turned to Ah Tabai, "We'll wait for my crew to appear, if they do want to watch, then we can go."

The Assassin nodded his head, "Of course, captain." His gaze shifted to the direction Sebastián had ran off and it stayed there for a moment before returning to her. "You seem excited."

She nodded her head. "Sí, I am! This is going to be the start of something fantastic," she said enthusiastically. "Why won't I be?"

Ah Tabai seemed to find her excitement amusing and almost smiled again. "Most initiates are very nervous and apprehensive before their initiation. Very few are as excited as you."

"I can see why; this is a big thing to pledge your life too. Not everyone will be ready for it... they should be ready though. I doubt you let anyone in who's not ready for this."

"On the contrary, we have many who are not ready. Some are just not built for killing so we train them in other areas; healing, intelligence gathering, blacksmiths, armourers to name a few..." he paused to think, "but in saying all that, should the need arise, they must be willing to raise a weapon to protect not only their lives but the lives of their friends."

Adelaida nodded her head in agreement to his statement and added, "Anyone must be willing to do that, Assassin or innocent civilian; man or woman; to protect what is theirs."

"That is very true. They must be willing but they can choose not to if they so wish."

" _¡Capitán! ¡Los tengo!_ (Captain! I have them!)"

They turned around at hearing Sebastián's shout and Adelaida was a little overwhelmed with the number of her crew who had turned up. Judging by the amount of people here, there was a minimal skeleton crew aboard her ship just in case the enemy appeared on the horizon, other wise they would all be here. Warm tingles spread through her body and she felt incredibly delighted that they had come to watch her take another big step in her life. Not only were her crew her crew but they were her friends too. Don't tell them that though; she'll never hear the end of it. Adelaida smiled and looked at Ah Tabai, "Alright, now we can go." The man nodded his head and the group set off into the jungle.

This was the first time her crew were really properly allowed into the jungle surrounding the settlement, let alone the village itself, and she really hoped that they behaved themselves while her initiation took place. Something told her that there wasn't going to be any alcohol present and that bode well for the good behaviour of her men... but knowing the likes of Ben and Juan Javier, rum was never too far away. Behind her, she could hear her crew nattering away about the jungle and the ruins they passed and the quieter natterings when they spotted their first Assassin watching them from the trees. Ah Tabai gave the Assassin some sort of signal and they disappeared after that. At least her men seemed impressed by the jungle and the Assassins, if not intimidated.

They emerged from the jungle and that was when the pirates shut their mouths for the first time in a long time. Assassins were everywhere and they had all turned to see the rabble that was approaching them. Adelaida couldn't help but chuckle at their silence and she followed Ah Tabai to the courtyard and his father. The stone floor had blazing braziers in each corner of the courtyard, atop the stone pillars, and one in the middle where Bahlam stood beside. The Black Serpent crew mingled with the mass of Assassins whilst she waited with Ah Tabai for Bahlam's signal for her to step forward. The old Mentor looked at her and then to the gathered mass, "Today, we welcome another dedicated soul into our Brotherhood." That was her cue and after quickly giving Sebastián her hat, she walked onto the stone and to Bahlam, standing the other side of the brazier from the Mentor. Bahlam turned to her with his lips fighting a small smile. "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine," he said. "The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true," she said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

"The tenets of which we live by lay at the heart of our creed," his voice took in a serious tone. "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. Never compromise the Brotherhood." Adelaida nodded her head. "Be wary should you break any of these tenets, depending on your crime, you will be exiled from our Brotherhood or be killed." That's definitely one way to remain secret, killing the traitorous. "Do you accept these terms?"

"I do."

"Will you live by these tenets and have them at the foremost of your mind until death or expulsion?"

"I will."

Bahlam nodded his head. "Now, come with me and so you can prove to us that you are willing to take a leap of faith and join us in keeping the innocent safe." Adelaida took in a deep breath and followed Bahlam up to the ruins above the courtyard. On her way, her gaze met with Ah Tabai's for a moment and he nodded, looking proud. She just rolled her eyes with a little smile but she was secretly happy that he was proud of her.

The ruins were higher than she first thought but not at all dizzying to her; she was a pirate after all, heights weren't a problem. Looking down, she didn't realise how big the gathered crowd was and how her crewmen stuck out like sore thumbs; one couldn't miss them in their motley attire standing among the slightly blander Assassins. The sound of the water splashing into the pool below her broke the otherwise silent air and made chills go down her spine. Joining the Assassins was something she had never thought of doing and here she was with the initiation almost over. Ah Tabai was right, nothing in life is guaranteed except surprise. Even if this wasn't her idea, she had to admit that it was a good one. Adelaida carefully stepped close to the edge and Bahlam stood on the corner.

 "We, Assassins, do not fear death," he said clearly. "Take the leap of faith and show your enemies that you are not to be feared and underestimated. Once this is done and you have your blades, you will not just be a pirate but an Assassin too, do not forget that. This will be your life now, Adelaida; we will be your life. Make the right decisions and own this life for as long as you will have it. The road ahead will be long but you will not be alone." Ah Tabai had told her that the last words his father said before the first leap were always tailored to the individual, to encourage the scared to not be fearful of what lay ahead of them and to make the bold remember who and what they were fighting for, not just themselves. Bahlam stepped away from the edge and gestured to the wooden viewpoint. "When you are ready... leap." Bahlam moved further away from the edge and she felt his eyes on her.

Adelaida slowly moved towards the surprisingly sturdy wooden plank attached to the ruin and touched the tip of her boot on the weathered plank. It was certainly not moving under her weight or any other weight for that matter for a long while yet. Her other foot joined her right and she muffled to the edge, staring down at the clear water and the huge crowd. The fire from the braziers flickered in the light breeze in the settlement and the soon-to-be-Assassin took a deep breath. She was ready.

She was ready to be an Assassin. Adelaida leaned forward and leaped into the cool water, doing it the way she's seen Ah Tabai and the other Assassins do it many times before.

She hit the water with a satisfying splash and resurfaced with a relieved exhale. Bahlam had somehow made it down to the courtyard in the time it took her to dive into the water; what a strange man be was. Pushing wet hair out of her face, she climbed out of the water and retook her place next to the warm fire of the brazier. "Well done," Bahlam said when she stopped. "You have proven that you are ready." Time for her own set of hidden blades! "Give me your arms," he instructed. Adelaida rolled up her wet sleeves and held out her arms. Ah Tabai walked forward and handed his father two sets of hidden blades on thin bracers. "These are hidden blades," Bahlam told her, "they have been our companion through the centuries and are the symbol of our Creed. Trust in them and they will keep you safe." She nodded her head once more. Bahlam gently placed the braces onto her wrists and she extended the blades on both her arms to get the feel for them and they felt like they belonged on her.

They _belonged_ on her arms.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light," Bahlam said, holding out a hand for her to shake. Adelaida gladly shook it, "Welcome to the Assassin Brotherhood, Adelaida Guerrero Huerta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and kudosing, I really appreciate it all! Keep your eyes open for more with Adelaida!


End file.
